


In my defense, I have none (for never leaving well enough alone)

by the_divine_comedian



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Biting, Bright Moon (She-Ra), Clit Stimulation, Communication, Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, I’m too obsessed with this ship I’m sorry, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Scissoring if you squint, Soft sex, adora might be a furry but who’s to say, catradora, lesbian sex in chapter 2, someone be my adora pls, title is from folklore sorry I’m gay and depressed, working through trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_divine_comedian/pseuds/the_divine_comedian
Summary: “Oh.” She said.“I know that... I know that we haven’t really talked about it but...” Adora licked her lips. “I love you. And I want to do this with you... if you want to.”Want to? Catra couldn’t remember a time when she didn’t want Adora. When she didn’t yearn to feel her warmth, ache for her smile, burn for her touch. And it wasn’t like Catra hadn’t thought about sex... especially in regards to Adora. In the past few months they had often kissed and groped over clothes (and sometimes under) until Catra could smell the arousal between her girlfriend’s thighs... (she could smell it now) but they never went further. One of them always slowed it down until they blushed and claimed to be too tired to continue.Catra ran her fingers through Adora’s golden hair. It was so soft, thanks to the extravagant soaps they were given here. Catra remembered the stale smell of the soap they’d used as cadets and how it always made Adora’s hair coarse and stiff. She’d run her fingers through it back then too.“Well I can’t wait to see Sparkles’ face when you tell her why we’re late,” Catra snorted, praying to the ghost of Shadow Fucking Weaver that Adora wouldn’t hear the tremble in her voice.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 468





	1. 1

Catra was nervous. 

She wasn’t unfamiliar with the emotion; as reluctant as she was to admit it. But this was... different. It wasn’t the brief slash of uncertainty in the Crimson Waste, when she faced (and beat) Tung Lashor. This wasn’t the icy fear in her abdomen when Horde Prime smiled that blood curdling, terror inducing grin. And it certainly wasn’t the humiliating and belittling shiver at the sound of.... that woman’s voice. Catra fucking hated that the memory still stirred such a weak emotion in her chest. Fuck her. Rest in hell. 

No, Catra was Really nervous. And she felt unbelievably stupid. Because it was just Adora. 

Adora never made her nervous. Not even when they were on opposite sides of the war. Catra always knew that Adora— and therefore She-ra by extension— would never actually hurt her. Sure, Adora had made her feel angry, hurt, abandoned (not her fault, Catra reminded herself). But never nervous. Even as children, and teenagers, her ridiculous crush had never made her nervous in front of Adora. Maybe ashamed... but she was never afraid. Adora was too good, always had been too good. Kind. 

Catra took a deep breath, and opened her eyes. This was just Adora. 

And immediately regretted her decision. 

Because it was never ‘just’ Adora. Adora was a supernova, a superhero- literally. Adora was every selfless and wonderful thing packed into a powerful and lovely body. 

A body that was, at this moment, across a very large ball room (every room in Bright Moon was needlessly gigantic) surrounded by her adoring crowd. Her Majesty, royal-pain-in-the-ass Sparkles, had insisted on throwing a ball (“it’s a Gala, Catra!” the queen in question had bemoaned in that shrilly voice a few days prior) to celebrate the fall of the Horde and Prime, and rejoice in the newfound peace across Etheria and the Universe.

Yay.

Not that Catra was against peace and joy and excessive amounts of cake (because she was not— in fact, the death of Prime was something she really, really liked celebrating), it just felt so... much. Maybe that was on account of the fact that Adora was swarmed with praise and thanks every moment of everyday already when she showed up as She-ra to help rebuild towns or straighten buildings or whatever it was Sparkles had her and Bow do, and this gala was no exception. 

Of course Adora deserved all of the attention. She had saved the world and lived to tell the tale. She lay so still in Catra’s arms and confessed her love, and saved the fucking universe. So really, she deserved everything there was to give. 

But it also made it extremely hard to get to be with Adora. Catra was often shoved away and left in the back of the crowd so Etherians could get a glimpse of their savior. The first time it had happened Catra had felt a cold pang of jealousy— and then terror. She had hyperventilated until her was sobbing, ragged painful breaths choking down her throat, until Perfuma had found her and talked her through it. (It helped even more when Adora came searching frantically for her a few minutes later, kissing her so deep and so possessively that it gave Catra a run for her money). Every time after that became more and more bearable, especially because Perfuma and Scorpia always seemed to be around to distract her. (Catra still felt a stab of regret when Scorpia smiled at her). 

But tonight was different. 

Though she was not on the verge of a jealous breakdown triggered by what Perfuma liked to call Catra’s ‘abandonment issues’, she felt sick to her stomach with nerves. 

She ran her hands over her arms, feeling the short fur bristle beneath the pads of her fingers. Her claws were out, a bad habit she hadn’t been able to break as a kitten, and she didn’t feel safe enough to retract them. 

Across the hall, Adora laughed loudly at something and it eased some of the tension in her shoulders. Even when Adora was the cause of her anxiety, she was always the balm to heal it. Besides, when she laughed she snorted like a wild animal and on good days, punch would come out of her nose. It was whole ridiculous and embarrassing show, and Catra loved it more than she loved anything else in the universe. 

A draft blew down her back and caused her fur to stand on end and shook Catra out of her brief sappy thought. 

Adora was looking at her. Catra froze. 

___________

“Hurry up, Princess,” Catra snarked, staring around her own reflection in the long round mirror of Adora’s (their) bedroom. “If the almighty She-Ra is late to the ball I think Her Royal Majesty will have a conniption.”

She ran her hands along the soft crushed velvet suit she’d picked out in advance. It was a dark wine color, reminiscent of the last time she had worn one. But it was softer, more fitted to her frame. Catra wore a simple bralette underneath— white. Adora had chosen that bit. 

Adora groaned from the bathroom. “This dress is just- ah- very hard to button.”

Catra cocked an eyebrow and turned her face towards the door. “Need help, o light of my life?” (She’d taken to calling her girlfriend all kinds of ridiculous pet names. Because she Could. Adora was hers to call whatever she wanted and dammit she was going to utilize that.) 

“Um.... yeah. Actually. That, that would be— yes.” 

Catra wanted to pick apart her response, but the vulnerability in Adora’s voice made her bite her tongue. “Okay.” She waited a beat. “Should I come in or.....”

“No, I’ll come out, just— hang on.” 

The bathroom door swung open and Catra felt the breath suck out of her. 

Adora was standing in front of her wearing a tight fitting white dress, the straps fell midway down her toned biceps and the waist was bunched awkwardly. Her hair was down, but the crimped bump on the back of her neck and sides of her jaw led Catra to believe it had started in her signature ponytail. Adora was the most beautiful sight Catra had ever seen. 

“I feel stupid,” Adora whispered, bringing an arm to pick up one of the sagging straps. Her cheeks her flushed with shame. “The buttons are just so small— and I don’t even really like dresses but Glimmer said I should wear it and she knows way more about these things than I do and I just— why are you looking at me like that?”

“Come here,” Catra said, avoiding the question. “I’ll button you up and then we’ll see what we’re working with.” 

Adora silently did what she was told (she always did follow orders spectacularly) and turned around so Catra could button her. 

To Adora’s credit, the buttons were very small and there were hundreds of them. Catra made quick work of them, retracting her claws first. She got about halfway up Adora’s back before her eyes caught on faded crisscross crimson lines on the planes between her shoulder blades. They dipped morbidly along her muscles and disappeared between the white fabric. Catra’s throat felt tight.

“Catra?” Adora murmured. 

She didn’t answer her, instead, leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on the scars she had made. She felt Adora’s breath hitch, and her body relax. Catra moved her hands to Adora’s hips and pressed flush against her, pressing more and more kisses along the marred skin. On a sick whim, her tongue darted out and licked her scars, dripping with regret and sorry and thankfulness. 

Adora moaned, grasping at Catra’s hands and pulling them to her chest. Catra got the message and began to cup the underside of Adora’s breast. She practically keened at the touch. Catra moved her lips to Adora’s bare shoulder, taking an experimental nip. She massaged her tit, using the tip of her finger to swipe over her nipple and felt it harden through the fabric of her dress.

Oh, they were going to be so late. Sparkles would just have to get over it. 

Adora spun around and leaned down to press her lips to Catra’s. Her arms immediately flew around Adora’s neck, feeling her girlfriends strong shoulders flex as her hands grasped at Catra’s waist. Her mouth parted almost instantly and basked in the passionate familiarity of Adora’s tongue. “You made me feel like you were undressing me instead,” her girlfriend moaned against her lips. “Gods, I wish you had been.” 

Catra jumped up and wrapped her legs around Adora’s hips; the princess caught her easily and slid her hands to hold the back of her thighs. “Maybe if you’re very good and princess-ly,” She purred, craning her neck down to mouth at Adora’s jaw. “That can be arranged.” 

Adora seemed to still in underneath her. “Catra... I want you. I want...”

“Mm,” Catra bit at the soft patch of skin where her jaw met her neck. “What do you want, Adora?”

“You!” Adora cried out, tighting her grip on Catra’s legs. “Catra... I want you.” 

Catra laughed, “You said that already, goose.” 

Adora shook her head, causing Catra to pull away from her neck. She felt her lips forming into a pout and she didn’t have the self control to stop it. Adora’s blue (blue blue blue) eyes were locked on to hers, corners crinkled in vulnerability, milky cheeks tinged pink. Her lips were glossy and full from being kissed.

Realization washed over Catra like ice cold water. 

“Oh.” She said. 

“I know that... I know that we haven’t really talked about it but...” Adora licked her lips. “I love you. And I want to do this with you... if you want to.” 

Want to? Catra couldn’t remember a time when she didn’t want Adora. When she didn’t yearn to feel her warmth, ache for her smile, burn for her touch. And it wasn’t like Catra hadn’t thought about sex... especially in regards to Adora. In the past few months they had often kissed and groped over clothes (and sometimes under) until Catra could smell the arousal between her girlfriend’s thighs... (she could smell it now) but they never went further. One of them always slowed it down until they blushed and claimed to be too tired to continue. 

Catra ran her fingers through Adora’s golden hair. It was so soft, thanks to the extravagant soaps they were given here. Catra remembered the stale smell of the soap they’d used as cadets and how it always made Adora’s hair coarse and stiff. She’d run her fingers through it back then too. 

“Well I can’t wait to see Sparkles’ face when you tell her why we’re late,” Catra snorted, praying to the ghost of Shadow Fucking Weaver that Adora wouldn’t hear the tremble in her voice.

Adora’s jaw dropped, “No! I mean— well... tonight. After the gala. We could.. if you want to.” 

Catra slipped out of Adora’s arms, bare feet hitting the cold floor with a soft pat. She pulled away and turned to face the mirror, adjusting her lapels. “Let’s fix that hair, Princess.” 

The princess in question was nearly as red as Catra’s suit. She nodded and shifted the straps of her dress back on those glorious shoulders. Catra turned and quickly finished buttoning her up, smoothing down the sides of her dress and feeling the wonderful dip of her waist... before walking into the bathroom.

She dipped her hands in the water basin and began to comb through Adora’s hair, until it gleamed and the bump was gone. “There,” she said. “Now I won’t be ashamed to be your plus one.”

Adora wouldn’t meet her eyes. 

Catra swallowed her pride. “You look divine,” she kissed her girlfriend’s hand. “I mean it.” 

“Shouldn’t have said anything,” Adora mumbled.

“What?” 

Adora looked at her, eyes pleading, “I’m so sorry Catra I shouldn’t have mentioned sex I just... you are so gorgeous and so kind and when you kiss me I just— I just want and it’s not fair to you and I’m sorry.” 

Catra cupped Adora’s jaw and leaned up to look at her. “Adora. It would probably be a bad thing if you didn’t want me. I... want you. I want you to have me. Please never stop telling me what you want.” She placed a kiss to her chin. “I want to make you happy.” 

Adora looked positively ruined, “Catra I want you to be happy. I never want to make you uncomfortable—“ Catra pressed her mouth to Adora’s, feeling the surprise and inevitable melt in her body. She could feel the warmth and arousal pooling below her abdomen when Adora parted her lips and dragged her tongue along her fangs. In that moment, Catra wanted nothing more than to rip her dress to shreds and just apologize in the morning. 

“I love you, Adora. I want this. I want you,” she whispered. “Let’s go for it.” 

__________

That had been nearly two hours ago. Catra was aching for her, she wanted to know what Adora felt like (what she tasted like). The idea that Adora even wanted her this way... it was almost too much for her to comprehend. 

But Catra had never done anything like this. She knew the basic mechanics... had fantasied about Adora in every conceivable scenario. Other than that, she was flying blind and it terrified her. 

Once the gala was over she and Adora would be lovers (the word made her stomach flip). 

Adora was smiling at her, and had the audacity to blush. 

Catra was so out of her depth. 

And so, so fucking in love. 

(She’d better not screw this up).


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She felt hot. Her head was swimming. “Catra, please...” 
> 
> Her girlfriend pulled away to blink innocently up at her, “Please what?” 
> 
> Adora glared at her, “I have to be an hour longer, at least.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the sweet comments, they really motivated me to update <3
> 
> For my love, Caro

Adora was absolutely terrified. 

When she had seen a glowing sword in the Whispering Woods she hadn’t been afraid; she had reached out and grasped her destiny. When Glimmer— and Catra— has been taken by Horde Prime, she went after them without a second thought, not frightened about what might happen to her. When she had taken the Heart of Etheria and was ready to sacrifice herself to save the universe, she didn’t feel scared, just resolved. 

But yeah, the idea of having sex with her super hot, perfect girlfriend was terrifying. Which made absolute perfect sense (thanks, Adora!). 

Someone was saying something to her, but it sounded muffled and far away. Adora had hardly been able to pay attention to any one this evening. The second she was ushered in the doors and pulled away from Catra, all she could think about was the conversation they’d had minutes before... 

Adora couldn’t believe she’d said it, implied that she wanted to (and oh boy, did she want to) make love to her. Catra had looked so taken aback that Adora wanted to shove the words back down her throat. She’d be perfectly fine with kisses and cuddles for the rest of her days, thank you very much, as long as Catra was happy and comfortable. 

Had Adora pressured her into saying yes? What kind of girlfriend was she? 

And what happened to the strategizing and planning person inside her? Who was she to just suggest doing something this monumental without a plan?? This was a mistake. She’d find Catra and apologize, beg her forgiveness and learn when to shut up about her own overeager thoughts. She’d— she’d make it right. Fix this. 

“Adora?” 

“Hmm?” She whipped her head around to look at Glimmer, who had appeared beside her. Her best friend looked peeved, her eyes were sharp and her lips were thin. Adora hadn’t been listening again. 

“I said, what are you thinking about? You’re a million miles away right now,” Glimmer’s voice was low but stern. Her tiara sparkled under the glowing gold light above them. “There are people here who want to talk to you. I need you to be present, and cheerful. Please.” 

Adora sighed and scratched at her arm, “I’m sorry, I’m just distracted. But you’re right. I’ll be here.” 

Glimmer’s hardened expression melted into concern, “Is everything okay? If you need to talk I’m here— I shouldn’t have been so quick to anger. Ugh, I’m sorry.”

“Oh no!” Adora reached out and touched her shoulder. “I’m okay, really. It’s... um, it’s a little awkward to talk about...” she glanced over to catch a glimpse of Catra again— she was gone. She felt her pulse pound quickly in her throat. Had Catra slipped out because she was afraid of what Adora had said? Did she think Adora was expecting— 

“Hey Adora,” someone purred behind her. 

“Well look what the cat dragged in,” Glimmer drawled, eyebrow cocking. Adora spun around. 

Catra was standing there in all her glory. She’d lost her suit jacket, the white bralette Adora had picked for her stood out against the soft tan of her fur. Her shaggy hair had grown out long enough to hide her right eye and caress the back of her neck with a few thick tendrils. Her hands her on her hips, claws dipping slightly into the velvet of her high waisted dress pants. 

“Hi,” Adora breathed, heart continuing to pound in her chest but for a whole new reason. Catra stepped forward and slid a hand around her waist, almost possessively, and curling the other hand around the left strap of her dress: 

She leaned in and tugged Adora down slightly, so Catra’s lips ghosted the shell of her ear, “I’ve been watching you,” she murmured, “and I’ve been thinking about you. Have you been thinking about me?” 

Gods, was she really doing this here?? Glimmer was right there! People were right there! 

“You know I never think about anything else,” she said, eyes darting around the room. Adora was vaguely aware of Glimmer’s eyes on them. 

“Have you been thinking about what we talked about?” Adora knew Catra was evil but— 

She felt hot. Her head was swimming. “Catra, please...” 

Her girlfriend pulled away to blink innocently up at her, “Please what?” 

Adora glared at her, “I have to be an hour longer, at least.” 

“Stay as long as you need to,” Catra smiler deviously, before leaning in and stealing a searing kiss. She pressed the length of her body against Adora, tail curling around her wrist and pulling it to Catra’s hip. Adora couldn’t help but grab her and pull her even closer, not when Catra’s rough tongue was licking her bottom lip. 

Glimmer cleared her throat. 

Catra pulled away, much to Adora’s disappointment. “Sparkles. Keep her occupied won’t you? I have things to do.” And with that, she slipped out of Adora’s arms and sauntered away, hips and tail swaying behind her. 

“Where. The fuck. Is she going?” 

Adora was grinning so wide she thought her face might split. “Absolutely no idea.” 

__________

The gala seemed to drag on for hours. 

Adora’s feet ached and her head pulsed, but she made sure to pay as much attention to the conversations as possible, especially for Glimmer’s sake after Catra’s stunt. There was only so much her friends could take. 

What Glimmer didn’t know was that Adora had seen something small and thin drop from Catra’s claws as she had sauntered off. 

After what felt like her millionth smile-and-thank-you-it-was-literally-my-job-as-She-Ra-to-protect-you, Bow gave her a satisfied glance. 

“Wait,” Adora paused, “I’m done? It’s over?” 

Bow’s eyes crinkled. “Well, for now. Have somewhere to be?” 

She glared at him, punching the side of his arm. He grinned and shoved her with his shoulder. “Glimmer told me. Make sure to be safe and remember to have fun.” 

Adora scrunched up her face in a cringe, “Ew Bow! No— it’s not like that—“ she stopped. It was like that. Heat creeped up her neck and burned her face. 

Bow’s smile turned sympathetic. “Catra loves you a lot. I’m glad things are,” he thought for a moment, turning a little red himself, “working out. I never thought I’d say this but... she’s good for you.” 

Her chest felt tight as she thought about the way Catra had been looking at her earlier. Sure, most of her expression made Adora feel like Catra was going to eat her alive. But beneath it, or perhaps with it, was something golden and warm. Something Adora had learned after years of wondering, meant love. 

“I love her more than anything, Bow. I’m so proud of her.” Why were her eyes prickling?

Her best friend cocked his head to the door, “Go on.” 

She smiled at him and made her way across the much thinned and drunk on punch crowed. Grabbing the piece of paper from the pocket of her dress, Adora reread the words her girlfriend had written. 

Just relax, I’ll take care of everything.  
Can’t wait to take you. 

“Make sure to use protection!” Glimmer giggled maniacally from somewhere behind her. 

Adora was too busy dashing past the heavy double doors to respond. 

______________ 

Their room was in shambles. 

Or, their bed was. 

“Catra?” Adora called, looking around for her girlfriend. She slid off her shoes, brow furrowed in confusion. “Cat—“ her love’s name died on her tongue. 

The woman in question was standing in the door way of their bathroom and Adora was vaguely aware of the symbolic deja vu in their reversed positions. 

She was wearing a long black negligee; the lace was thin and intricate, showing the color of her skin and soft fur beneath it. One sleeve slipped down her arm, exposing more of her beautiful chest and the curve of her shoulder. 

Adora just stared.

Catra frowned at her, “Cat got your tongue, Princess?” Her voice was dripping with sensuality, her lips curled slightly into a smirk. Adora knew that glint in Catra’s eyes. It was the same glint before she pounced on her prey. 

“What happened to the bed?” 

Catra’s ears twitched as she glanced at the mess. “I was getting to that. Patience is a virtue.” 

“Who says?” Adora challenged, finding the excitement in her stomach building with every second that passed. She felt it tingle in the tips of her fingers. 

Her girlfriend ignored her. 

Adora walker over to the bed in question. It had been draped over with long mix matched blankets, creating a makeshift canopy. She peaked her head in between the sheets and found inside propped with pillows and a soft golden light above the head. 

Catra has done this, for her. For them. 

She whipped around and found Catra close behind her. 

“In thought it might seem...” she gestured around. “Less gigantic, you know. Private.”

Adora blinked at her. 

Catra’s ears folded back as she brought her arms to cross over her chest. “It’s stupid. Sorry. I don’t know—“ 

“I’m so attracted to you.” 

Her head snapped up to look at Adora, ears perked. “What?”

“This!” Adora mirrored Catra’s gesture around the room. “The fact that you did this. Planned for this. Made this. For us. So it would be special.” 

Catra’s heterochromic eyes narrowed in hesitation. “And that turns you on?” 

“Gods yes.” 

The gleam in her eyes returned, mischievous as ever. “Well in that case...” Catra slinked over to Adora and slid her hands up her chest, claws ghosting at her throat. She leaned in and pressed kiss to Adora’s jaw, sucking for a moment before moving to her ear and nibbling the outer shell. 

Adora gasped and clutched Catra’s waist, finding the tie and yanking. She felt Catra shudder against her— 

“Ow!” Adora hissed, breathing out a laugh. “What was that?” 

Catra melted away from the side of Adora’s head. “Sorry,” she mumbled. “You moved and I...” 

“You bit my ear?” She asked, dumbfounded.

Her girlfriend shrugged, “It’s bleeding a bit.” Catra reached up and caressed the wound. “Be careful, princess. Don’t you know who you’re dealing with?” 

Her ear felt hot and tingled where Catra’s fangs had nicked it. She was surprised to find that despite the initial shock, it didn’t hurt... but it made her head rush. “I think I liked it.” 

Catra gaped at her. “You literally never cease to amaze me,” she shook her head. “What other sick and twisted things get the great and powerful She-Ra hot and bothered?” 

Adora’s gaze trailed down to see where her hands were still fisted around the ties of Catra’s negligee (where had she even gotten that? She’d have to ask later. More important things to do first.) She’d succeeded in undoing most of it, causing it to open wide enough to made her blush. 

“Like what you see?” Catra snickered. Adora caught her eyes and found them bright and wanting. She was enjoying this. The realization sent a wave of heat straight between her thighs. 

“Not as much as you like being watched, I think,” she countered, sliding her hands up the sides of the robe until her thumbs brushed Catra’s collarbones. “May I?” 

She lifted her chin and nodded, allowing the silky fabric to fall down her body. 

Catra’s body was something Adora knew better than almost anything else. She’d spent her childhood, adolescence, and most of her teenage years changing and showering quickly beside her, trying not the let her eyes wander, justifying it by saying she was merely jealous of her best friend’s gentle, slender frame. She knew the way Catra’s muscles shifted beneath her longer, thicker fur, and how they moved under her lighter patches of skin. She knew every curve, the dips in her waist and the hollows of her shoulder blades. She knew that the flicks of her soft ears meant, what each twitch of her tail conveyed. She had spent years trying to unlock and comprehend all that was Catra, and in these past months she’d learned and studied more than she felt she deserved. She nearly beamed with pride knowing how hard Catra had worked to become this vulnerable with her. 

“You can touch me, you know that.” Her soft words brought Adora out of her trance. 

Adora shook her head, “I never get to just look at you... you’re always moving, always shifting and pouncing...” she let her eyes linger over Catra’s chest, it was the only part of her that was soft and giving. “Never still. And I love it...” her nipples were risen and rosy, so perfect and wonderful that Adora could sob. She craved to press her mouth to them, to suck her pink buds, but.... “but sometimes I just want to breathe you in.” She reached a gentle hand to cup Catra’s jaw, “You are so beautiful.” 

She felt Catra’s tail wrap itself around her leg as she seemed to preen at Adora’s words. “Keep talking like that and you won’t have to touch me.” 

Her brow furrowed, “Wait, really?” 

Catra rolled her eyes, flicking her tail in annoyance against Adora’s thigh. “Not literally. It would be great if you touched me.” She smiled sarcastically up at her. 

Adora cocked an eyebrow back at her. “That’s not very nice.” 

“Well,” Catra said as she slid past Adora, parting the sheets with her hand as she jumps gracefully on to the bed. “I’m not a very nice person.” 

She had a very pleasant view as she watched Catra, who was now looking down at her. Catra placed a clawed hand on her bare hip and seemed to pose before rolling her eyes again. “Are you coming?” 

Something about her tone, or maybe the implication of her words made Adora flush. Her dress felt very tight and she suddenly realized just how clothed she was. “Um...” she glanced down and picked at the white fabric. “I should probably—“ 

“I’ll take care of it,” Catra’s hands found the collar of her gown and Adora swallowed, looking up at her girlfriend. A single claw rested on her sternum, waiting. “Do you trust me?” She whispered. 

“I trust you with all that I am,” Adora murmured, standing as still as possible. 

Catra’s finger trailed down her chest, claw catching in the fabric for a moment before slicing through it with ease. 

“Catra—“ she protested, but her voice was hoarse and sounded distant to her own ears. 

She ripped the dress until it fell open, and Adora shrugged it off, feeling bare and shy. “Come here,” Catra murmured, grabbing Adora’s face and drawing her in. Catra kissed the way she fought: ardently and erudite. No matter how many times they came together like this, it sent waves of heat and wonder through her veins. Adora reveled in the comforting familiarity of her mouth, easing her arms around Catra’s waist. Every kiss felt more sure, more bold. 

“Come here,” Catra murmured against her lips. “I’m ready.”

She clutched Adora’s hands and entwined their fingers, guiding her on to their bed. Bare knees sank into the comforter and suddenly the world seemed to shift and gravitate to the woman kneeling in front of her. Adora’s face felt hot and open. “Glimmer is going to kill you when she sees what you’ve done to that dress.” 

Catra rolled her eyes (her exquisite, tantalizing, wonderful eyes) and untangled their fingers, grasping at the waist band of Adora’s underwear. “I’m sure she’ll get over it.” They fell into a kiss again, deeper this time, slower. Warmth filled her chest and Catra began to slide her underwear down— 

“Is this okay?” She breathed, looking into Adora’s eyes. Adora kissed her soundly, heart beating wildly as she thought of what they were about to do. 

What they were doing. 

And nodded. 

Catra hesitated, unclenching one hand and bringing it to Adora’s front, drawing a finger across the her. She inhaled sharply, reaching out and grabbing Catra’s bicep for stability. Even though the fabric, her touch felt like bliss. Her body ached for more. 

“Adora,” Catra’s voice was almost reverent. “I feel how wet you are through—“ she shook her head, stroking through the fabric again, more deliberate this time. “You know I can smell you when you’re like this. When we kiss, or when I touch you, I can smell it on you and it’s driven me crazy.” She sealed her words with a kiss to Adora’s jaw. 

“Why did you never...” she tried to catch her breath. Adora was shivering at Catra’s words alone. “Why didn’t you do something before... if you knew.” 

Her soft stroking stalled for a brief moment and Adora felt Catra’s body tense, first in her shoulders then the end of her tail twitched, ears flattening against her hair. Realization dawned on Adora. 

“I want you, Catra. This is for you,” she ran her fingers through her girlfriend’s short locks, grazing the light outer tuffs of her ear. It fluttered under her touch and Catra seemed dazed for a moment. “I’m not afraid to want you, not anymore. Please...” 

Catra’s hand left her completely and Adora bit back a whine. If Catra wasn’t comfortable, if she wanted to stop, then they would. She only wanted this if Catra wanted it too. 

Catra slid her fingers past Adora’s underwear and grazed her labia mercilessly. 

“Fuck!” She nearly shouted, fingers gripping Catra’s hair. Adora laughed breathily, “You really went for it there.” 

“You’re the one who got all,” Catra batted her eyelashes and feigned to moan, “‘Please’ on me.” 

Adora tried to glare at her, which was exceedingly difficult considering the pads of Catra’s fingers were teasing her slick (Adora was 85% positive that she was going to combust right there). Catra preened at her, cocky ears shifting forward. She drew her middle finger back and forth, pressing her palm flat against Adora’s vulva. The pressure made her back straighten and she unclenched her hands from Catra’s hair. Dropping them to her shoulders, Adora’s hands wandered the soft fur there. She reveled the sensations of Catra’s stroking getting rougher, more determined the lower Adora’s hands traveled. She’d touched herself before, but it was never like this. Not the shock of pleasure that erupted in her abdomen at the heat from Catra’s caresses. 

Her fur was gentle and malleable as Adora mussed it, tugging the longer, silkier strands. Adora’s gaze was fixated on something a little lower, however, and she nearly grinned at finding her next target. She continued to pet the short fur that donned Catra’s collarbones, but with each brush, her reach went lower and lower until she was cupping her tit the way she knew Catra secretly loved. Adora had fondled her over thin clothes before, and had noted how her back arched and tail whipped straight. 

Catra’s fingers stalled as Adora began to massage the tender flesh, mesmerized by the warmth and perfection that was her girlfriend’s body. 

Perfect as she may have been, she had also not continued her stroking and Adora was dripping. She spread her knees and tried to grind against Catra’s palm, but to little relief. 

Adora brought the hand that wasn’t occupied down into her underwear. She cupped Catra’s hand and pressed it hard against her clit. A moan slipped past her lips as she snapped her eyes to Catra’s face. Her mouth was open and her eyes half lidded; Adora’s bold decision hadn’t seemed to register. “Catra?” She leaned forward and nuzzled her nose against her girlfriend’s. “Is this alright?” 

“Yes,” Catra susurrated. “I never knew you’d feel like this. You’re so warm...” she pulled away and set her jaw. “What do you want, Adora?” 

She thought for a moment. “Take these two fingers,” she said, guiding Catra’s hand, “and press them here.” 

“Like this?” 

Adora hissed as her fingers rested near the hood of her clit, and the stimulation itched. “Yes like that. Can you move them? Like,” she tried to demonstrate, her fingers coated in her own wetness. Had it been anyone else, Adora would have been humiliated. But it was Catra, who deserved to feel just how she affected her. How she always had affected her. 

Catra heeded Adora’s instructions and a fresh wave of arousal coursed through her. “Good,” she mumbled, extracting her fingers. She brought her hand back up to Catra’s breast and began to work in tandem with the fingers playing with her. She rubbed some of the wetness on her forefinger on to her thumb, and brushed it across Catra’s nipple. 

Catra gasped, fingers pushing on Adora’s hood, making her groan. Catra began to knead with two fingers around her clit, and Adora throbbed. 

She took another swipe at the pink bud, worshiping the way it hardened under her touch. 

The pace of Catra’s delicious kneading began to speed up and Adora gladly matched it, using her palm to support her breast while she rubbed the slick pad of her thumb against her darkened nipple and puckered areola. 

(She heard the sound of fabric tearing faintly, and remembered her underwear. They weren’t her favorite anyway.) 

Adora bucked her (now bare) hips into Catra’s hand as her fingers flicked and patted her clit, hitting it with such painful precision that Adora felt tears brim in her eyes. She drove forward and kissed Catra’s neck, sloppy and wet. Her mouth trailed down, sucking and licking and thanking her, grazing her teeth along the top of her breast. Adora peered up at Catra, finding her glowing eyes hungry and and ready. She closed her eyes and brought the nipple into her mouth. 

Catra whimpered above her, a soft, beautiful sound; a purr began to rumble in her chest. Adora rewarded it by sucking in, slowly. 

Catra’s hand flew up and grabbed Adora’s hair, yanking her up. Her eyes were wild and panicked, ears all the way back. 

Adora immediately felt cold. “I’m so sorry—“ she rushed out. “Are you okay? Did I move to quickly? Should we stop—“ 

Her girlfriend cut her off by licking her bottom lip, and taking it between her fangs. “No,” she murmured. “Fuck, Adora, I almost came.” 

She...

“But....” Adora was dumbfounded. “I wasn’t even touching—“ 

Catra snapped, cutting her off. “I know. It just... touching you was like.. really doing it for me. And then you looked at me and....” 

“Sucked your tit?” Adora offered. 

She practically seethed, “Yes! That.” Catra’s cheeks were the color of wine and her her was bristled. Adora snorted. 

“That’s.... okay that’s kind of awesome,” she laughed, shaking her head and grinning. “You’re actually the most adorable creature in existence.” 

Catra hissed and brought a hand around Adora’s throat, shoving her back into the soft pillows of their bed. The wind knocked out of her, Adora could do little but gaze up in awe as Catra growled in her ear, fangs bared and a breath away from her skin. “I am not adorable, princess, and if you want to live to see tomorrow you should learn when to shut up.” 

“Not gonna lie,” Wheezed Adora, “I’m kinda into the dirty talk.” 

Catra eased up on her, sitting back. Adora could feel Catra’s slick on her abdomen and she immediately grabbed her hips so that she wouldn’t move far. “You are such an idiot,” but she sounded a little too stunned to mean it. Catra shook her head and when the cold hair hit her neck, Adora missed Catra’s hand (noted). “Can we try something?” 

“I’m pretty sure we’ve already been trying things,” Adora wiggled her eyebrows and felt the corner of her mouth curl up into a grin. 

Catra didn’t look amused. She did, however, roll her hips and Adora’s smile faltered as she felt the swell of Catra’s ass against her flatted labia. “Aww, what’s the matter, Adora?” Before she could properly retort, Catra swung a leg back in between Adora’s thighs; she tapped on Adora’s left leg and gave her a pointed look. Adora propped the leg up, bent at the knee. This seemed to satisfy Catra. 

“What evil plan of yours is this?” Adora faux gasped, bucking up her hips to emphasize her struggle. (Which was kind of ridiculous because her hands were completely free and willingly clinging to her hips). You won’t get away with this Catra!”

Catra rolled her eyes at Adora’s little game, sliding her hips to fit between the gaping space between Adora’s legs. The contact made her legs tremble. “Oh,” she mused, voice lilting in that sultry way she’d used back when they were at each other’s throats. “But I already have.” And rolled her hips again. 

Adora’s back arched as her breath caught. “Mm....” she laughed, weakly. “You can win if this is losing.” 

Catra rocked her body again, and the relished the feeling of her cunt sliding against her own. She had never thought about doing something like this... but she was loving it. Catra was allowed to pick all their new activities. 

She moved against her a few more times, all slow and tantalizing. It was torture. 

Adora’s hand slid around to grope Catra’s ass and pushed her roughly forward. 

The momentum caused Catra to fall forward, but she caught herself on one hand— above Adora’s head. Which gave her perfect access to lick between her breasts and up to the base of her neck. Catra shuddered, pressing her lips firmly together. 

“What do you want?” Adora whispered, feeling Catra’s wonderful tail wrap around her wrist. “Tell me how to please you, Catra. I want to make you so, so happy. As happy as you make me.” 

Catra rolled back and they moaned together simultaneously at the friction and heat where they came together. She kissed Adora, holding her jaw as she licked the inside of her mouth with her rough tongue. It was so good. It was always so good. 

“Lay still,” Catra ordered, tone tripping with honey. “And let me do this. Please.” 

Adora twisted her hand and gripped the start of Catra’s tail where it met her lower back. “I love you.” 

Catra’s breath hitched and she nodded, sitting back up and angling her hips against Adora’s. She started moving again and Adora was so fucking unprepared for how it felt. 

Catra had gotten a grip on Adora’s propped leg and began grinding down on her slick. She twisted her hips so that when she came down it rubbed their clitorises together. With each collusion a new wave of pleasure washed through her body, leaving her itching and wanting for more. She tugged on Catra’s tail, and in a humiliating moment of confession muttered, “I love your tail. I love this. Please don’t let go.” Adora thought she heard a noise that sounded suspiciously like a sob, but when she looked up, Catra’s face was serine. 

Adora was hypnotized by the way Catra’s body moved on top of her; her abdominal muscles tensed and rolled with her hips, fur catching in the gentle golden hue encompassing them. Her small tits bounced obscenely with each movement and Adora felt stream of pleasure flush her abdomen—

“Adora,” Catra panted, eyes scrunched closed. “Adora, I’m going to... I...” 

She sat up abruptly and her bare chest pressed flush against Catra’s, her sensitive nipples aching at the contact. “Let me taste you,” she begged, freeing her hands to touch the sides of Catra’s face. “Please.” she fondled her ears and caressed the gorgeous tuffs, finding the sweet spot at that had Catra salivating. “Let me make love to you.” 

“Impress me,” Catra whimpered, kissing the words from Adora’s mouth. 

Adora’s arms wrapped around her girlfriend as she reversed their positions, laying Catra down on the pillows. Her long eyelashes casted shadows across her cheekbones as she blinked up at Adora. 

She kissed over both eyelids and nose, both cheeks and her lips. Kissed her chin, her throat, both collarbones (then back up again quickly to kiss her ears), and licked both nipples. Down her chest and the long fur on the sides of her stomach. Adora unabashedly buried her nose in the long, coarser hair that donned her vulva. She looked up to find Catra watching her, gaze unreadable. “May I, lover?” 

Catra’s claws dug into the comforter. “Go on.” 

Adora placed kisses the insides of her thighs before grabbing one of the pillows and placing it under Catra’s hips. She pressed one last kiss to her vulva before lifting one leg onto her shoulder (gods bless the war for her broad shoulders) and flipping her long hair over the other one. 

Catra was slick and matted between her thighs, coated and dripping, beautiful. Hers. 

She licked down the length of her exposed labia, tongue dipping between the folds. Catra was salty and musky, as though she were made of pines and the air before a storm. Adora had no idea just how soft someone could be. 

She licked and sucked and kissed every inch of Catra’s cunt, making sure no spot wasn’t perfectly attended to. When her tongue found her hood, she moaned, guttural and instinctive. 

“Fuck....” Catra murmured from above her. “You’re enjoying this...” She giggled, and it sounded delirious. 

Instead of responding, Adora sucked in the clit slowly, before giving it a tender lap. Catra’s hands clutched Adora’s hair and whimpering. 

(It was the most beautiful sound she’d ever heard.) 

She tended to her clit for several moments, ravishing it and loving it, pulling strings of sighs and moans from her love. Adora’s tongue slid down and found her entrance, and nervous rumbled through her veins. She licked along the outside before diving in. 

Catra cried out, squeezing her thighs together and almost kneed Adora. 

“I’m sorry!” She wept, pulling her legs apart. 

Adora giggled, which was more a huff of air, and continued. 

Catra writhed underneath her, claws sliding out and digging into her skull. It was unbearably hot. 

Her own clit throbbed as she worked her tongue slowly in and out of Catra’s entrance, curling the tip to scrape the front wall as she exited. 

“Adora...” Catra sobbed, “Faster, please.” 

What choice did she have but to obey? 

One arm snaked around her hips and propped her up, giving Adora a better angle. Her muscles flexed underneath Catra’s tail as they found the right position to hold. She buried her face deeper into Catra. 

The other hand was now tending to Adora’s very swollen clit. 

She began to knead it like Catra had done earlier, setting it at the same pace as her fucking. The memory of Catra’s fingers on her pussy made her shudder with pleasure.

Her tongue worked Catra open tilting her chin forward to get as much inside of her as possible. Her lover was practically shouting, nearly thrusting into Adora’s mouth. (noted). 

Her rhythm began to slow as she felt the pressure build inside her, and she shifted to sucking at her needy clit. 

Catra screamed. 

And she was coming, her hips rolling slowly over Adora’s tongue. She continued to lap and suck and drew out her orgasm for as blissfully long as she could. 

Catra tugged on Adora’s hair and she sat up, grinning. “I’m glad that—“ 

“Come here.” Catra’s eyes were wild, bright, powerful. Her body was flushed pink beneath her fur and Adora heard the familiar rumbling from deep inside her. 

(Inside her inside her inside her.) 

Catra didn’t wait for Adora to understand her meaning, pulling her down on top of her, and immediately reaching for her cunt. 

They kissed between ragged breaths and moans, showering each other in adoration. 

Adora burned, holding her self up long enough to let Catra stoke the flames, rubbing her clit without ceasing. She pressed her palm against the front of her vulva, spreading her apart and destroying her. She came, then, in Catra’s hand, in her arms. 

When she finally regained her senses, Adora lay beside Catra and pulled her into her embrace. It was dark now and Adora couldn’t see half as well as she knew Catra could.

“Hello,” she whispered, pressing their noses together. 

“Hello,” she answered, sliding as close as she could. 

Adora felt like she couldn’t get close enough to Catra, trying to find better and more efficient ways to slip her arms and legs between Catra’s. “Are you okay?” She asked, biting her lip. “I... I saw the tears. I should have stopped.” 

“No.” she felt Catra shake her head. “Adora... i never thought I would have this. I dreamed of you every night. I begged and I wished and I cursed because I thought you would never be mine to hold—“ Catra’s voice was hoarse, Adora kissed her throat. “But here you are. Loving me. It.... I just overwhelmed. But I never wanted you to stop.” 

Adora was smiling. “I love you. And I’m yours. All yours,” she sighed and rested her head on Catra’s chest. “Thank you for this.” 

“Oh, well, we’re doing this every night from now on. Maybe mornings too. Mm, Sparkles does like a family breakfast though. She’ll have to get over it.” 

She laughed, scratching Catra’s sides until she heard a content purr roar through her. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Adora is so good at eating pussy bc she read like a million books on it. The dumbass has been preparing for this day since season 3.  
> 2\. It’s first time sex give them a break. I will write the kinky shit in another fic  
> 3\. Comments and encouragement mean so much and make writing this at 2 am when I have shit to do in a few hours so worth it  
> 4\. Adora’s pov was a bitch I love her but boy this was HARD

**Author's Note:**

> don’t worry girls and gays.  
> smut in the next chapter 
> 
> comments make my dayyyyyyy


End file.
